The Puppet
by Yuzuki Kuchiki
Summary: I could not simply hear the footsteps of a stranger I felt them. Felt the vibrations of the heavy footfalls, the steps that conveyed to me his strength and his power that made him a conspicuous hunter. this is by a dear friend of mine no mean comments.


**The Puppet **

I could not simply hear the footsteps of a stranger I felt them. Felt the vibrations of the heavy footfalls, the steps that conveyed to me his strength and his power that made him a conspicuous hunter. Every one of his paces sent a wave of shock and terror to course through me in terrifying rapids that swayed me. That tensed my muscles in apprehension for my follower to tackle me down like a football player and attempt his worst. He nurtured my fear by simply following me for it is not the fear of WHAT will happen but the fear of KNOWING that you are completely powerless, of having to torture yourself thinking about it. This man lacks empathy, right now he is enjoying the Goosebumps that cover my arms, the heartbeats that pound faster than a car's engine burning holes through my chest, the cold sweat that mops my forehead and the bristling hairs at the nape of my neck, he is enjoying my fear. I am trapped worse than a chained dog, except that this dog has no fangs nor claws to be a threat. I had no cell phone ,I'm an obsolete person that believes technology will betray us someday and then we will all be doomed so I never use technology that much which left me completely distraught now that I had no way to call for help. I'm too much of a coward to confront anyone so how am I supposed to confront a man so huge and dangerous. My perspective was obscure with a hood over my face and his silhouette was an exact copy of mine; hooded; so I couldn't see his face. I enhanced my pace when I saw my utopia, a heavily populated mall a couple of blocks away where I can call for help. I took off in a sprint slicing through the air, shoes slapping on concrete, he followed, and I could see the mall almost in my reach. But my heart was giving out, he was winning.

Solid arms wrapped around me I screeched and flailed my legs. He didn't let go and he pressed me against a wall.

A sharp ringing blasted through my ears and I woke up with a jolt springing out of bed.

It was just the same dream again.

Its five o clock in the morning and the sun is passing lightly through the window and the gray sky in a warm amber glow. I was too weary to get up out of bed. I didn't want to face the music, didn't have the strength to face the days.

After all _he _was still here.

And he was still waiting for me. I did not want to get out of bed.

I knew he was waiting for me in the living room, waiting for me to make a show.

A puppet show and guess who the puppet was?

I let fall stone heavy legs that slammed against the floor hitting my ankles and heals.

I dragged myself up wobbly, jumping from foot to foot avoiding the ice cold linoleum floor. I sat back on the bed.

I did not want to be a puppet.

I slipped on warm furry Bart Simpson slippers inching towards the door and peered out.

Looking for him.

He wasn't there. I hope.

The house was hushed at first and otherwise vacant with the exception of my him my mother and me.

Someone shrieked my mother.

The sound of a belt slapping on bare skin was familiar and echoed through the house hold.

I ran to the master bed room which was right beside my own. i scurried to open the locked door with a penny, sticking the coin in the slot and turning it.

The door swung open silently and I began to scavenge through his drawers. I put a hand on the bottom of the drawer.

My footsteps were hushed from the fluff of the slippers as I ran out with a beautiful black pistol.

The scissors to cut my puppet strings.

I dashed towards the living room and looked dead at him beating my mother senseless with a belt and his fists.

I don't want to be a puppet. i thought weakly.

"Father!" I screamed at him.

I pulled the trigger.

I will not be a puppet.

**Authors Notes **

**This story is from a friend of mine it was written by her. Her name is Nathalie Betancourt she doesn't know I posted this so don't tell and this a 1****st**** person point of view with Kagome's point of view so please no mean comments.**


End file.
